


Dark Blue

by lunalikespace



Series: Emilena [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Uprising Era, i love my awkward lesbians, meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Emily gets saved by a charming Overwatch agent
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: Emilena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dark Blue

Upon hearing the gunfire, Emily grabbed her groceries and ran. She had gone out after days of being locked inside her studio apartment because she was running out of the essentials; bread, milk, eggs. She knew from the news reports that it was a risk, but she felt like she was going insane being cooped up in the small apartment. However, she realized all of that was a mistake as she ran down the back alleys of London from the Null Sector troops. They were advancing even farther into the city, even closer to her home. 

The blasts seemed to be getting closer and closer, as if they were right on her heels. Emily gulped, holding her bags closer to her chest. Her pace started to pick up and she was full sprinting down the alley. She just needed to make it home, to safety. 

However, it appeared that her good luck had just about ran out. Emily heard the loud crash behind her and she knew she was trapped. Just her and a Null Sector bot. Her heart hammered in her chest and her feet flew as she ran for her life. Internally, she cursed herself for being so stupid. She should’ve just stayed home and she wouldn’t be here—

A blue flash of light and suddenly she felt her breath get knocked out of her as her body hit the cold concert. Emily looked up to see the culprit and was met with a woman dressed in blue shooting back at the robots. The woman zipped from side to side, shooting her twin pistols at the bot until it malfunctioned and blew up. 

She turned back to Emily, offering her a hand. “I’m awfully sorry about the rough landing, love.” She said. It was then that Emily looked up at her and realized who she was. All dressed in blue, it must’ve been an Overwatch agent. And boy, was she bloody gorgeous. Her hazel brown eyes peered into Emily’s green ones as she looked down to her. Emily realized she was just staring at her and quickly accepted her hand. She pulled her up from the ground. “I sure hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“No, no! Thank you, I mean, you saved me.” Emily sputtered as a nervous blush crept onto her face. 

She didn't feel as awkward when the other girl seemed to blush too. “Aw, you don’t need to thank me, just doing my job.” She said bashfully. She then stuck her hand out to the redhead. “Cadet Lena Oxton.” She said with a smile. 

She shook her hand, “Emily.” 

“Oi, that’s a lovely name.” Lena said, turning pink. 

“T-thank you,” Emily replied. 

Lena helped Emily pick up her grocery bags that had fallen and spilled everywhere. Lena, being the chivalrous woman she was, even walked Emily the rest of the way home. She claimed it was to make sure she didn’t “run into any trouble” but Emily could tell she may have had other slightly selfish goals.

At the steps of Emily’s apartment building, she turned to face Lena again. “Thank you, again, for everything.” 

“Anything for a pretty girl like yourself,” Lena replied, flushing. She hesitated, but spoke again, “I’d love to take you out properly sometime, preferably where I don’t accidentally slam you into the concrete.” She concluded nervously, scratching the back of her neck. 

Emily blushed deeply and smiled, “I’d love that.” She dug in her coat pocket for a piece of paper and scribbled her number down for Lena. “Call me sometime.” 

“Will do,” She said. A sudden blast from the direction of the fighting alerted Lena. “I should probably get back, but I’m looking forward to talking to you again.” 

Emily smiled, “Me too.” Lena smiled at her a final time and zipped back towards the fighting. 

Emily decided that, besides the near death experience, the day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
